That's How You Know
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: When Sakura finds the book called "Ideal Couples", Sasuke and Naruto are immediately interested. But as they get exposed to more and more pairings, feelings start to rise to the surface. Just who is falling for who? I do not own Naruto. Not a Song fic!


**Author's Note**: Okay. The idea for this just popped into my head, so I started writing it. I was thinking about MidnightSakuraBlossom's "The Horrors of Fanfiction" story while I came up with this(I was wondering when she was goign to update it! xD), so most of the credit goes to her. I know this is going to take a little while, but I will try to explain a lot of the pairings in Naruto besides the crack ones(Unless I like the crack one), and the ones that have already ended up together(Like AsuKure, MinaKushi, DanTsu, excet.). I will try to explain my thoughts and feelings toward the particular pairings I choose, the first one being NaruSaku. This is a Sakura-centered fanfic, since she's the one speaking, even though I didn't really explain her feelings very well, if you ask me. I quickly whipped this up in about an hour, because that's all the time I gave myself, but I will expand upn her feelings and emotions in the next chapter. I tried to stay in character for this one, especially with Sasuke, since he rules. **Anyway, requests for couples are welcome!** That's about it. I hope you enjoy this. xD Oh, and I will not bash unless I'm dishing out the negative side of the couple.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I do not own anything, to be safe. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto?" He turned and looked over at me, Sasuke keeping his eyes firmly focused on the kunai in front of him, not even bothering to give me an expectant glance, like he usually does. I guess I'd annoyed him enough today.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto replied, shifting on the chair beside Sasuke, who snorted at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"I just found this book in Lady Tsunade's office's confiscated drawer, and I looked through it. Have you ever heard of ItaSasu?" Sasuke's head whipped toward me, his black eyes narrowed, and perturbed.

"What the-?" Sasuke and Naruto replied in unison. I smiled, and held the book in front of me, smiling playfully.

"Yeah, it's in this book, if you guys want to read it. I found one particular chapter to be my favorite though, Sasuke…" I shifted on my feet, my face flushing. Sasuke didn't even give me a second thought. He just turned around.

"Whatever. Count me out. This book sounds pretty stupid." Naruto, on the other hand, had the opposite reaction.

"Sakura, I want to read this! It sounds interesting." I flipped my pink hair back away from my face, and handed him the book carefully, walking around to the front of the long couch-like chair, and looked down at Sasuke, who lifted his eyes to me.

"May I sit next to you, Sasuke?" I asked kindly, hesitant. He blinked, snorting and turning his head away as he slid over, Naruto sliding over in the opposite direction, allowing me to sit between them.

"Alright, Naruto, let me see the book, okay?" I ordered, gently prying it from Naruto's tensed fingers.

He relinquished it immediately, his blue eyes slightly sad at the loss of his entertainment. I smoothed my right hand over the book's cover, reading the swirly, feminine handwriting on the top of the hardcover, Sasuke and Naruto peering over my shoulder, just as curious as I was.

The three of us didn't know what we were going to find in this book titled "Ideal Couples". All we knew was that it was going to contain a lot of romance, and perhaps stuff that Kakashi-sensei would read, not three sixteen year old teenagers.

But we didn't care. We just wanted to open the book its first page, and begin reading. It looked interesting to us. Well, it looked like it was supposed to appeal to females, judging by the pinkness of the cover and swirly hearts and flower design on the cover. It had definitely caught my attention, as well as Naruto's…? My eyebrows began to twitch. That little he-she.

"..."Ideal Couples"? What the heck kind of title is that?" Sasuke asked, reaching across my body to open the book to the table of contents, his fingers brushing mine. Naruto shrugged while my heart began pounding, his blue eyes glazed over.

"Who cares? Let's just find out what this book's about already." I sighed, and scanned the page, Sasuke and Naruto's heads next to mine as they peered down at the page.

The first entry read "Konoha", with small bullets indented below it, much to my surprise. This person was keeping a record of all the "couples" that had appeared in Konoha over the years or the ones they "liked" or "preferred" compared to the ones they felt like bashing or hating. I didn't understand it, but I looked down at the bullets.

I couldn't read them. They were written in this foreign language that I didn't understand. SasuSaku…I didn't know why, but I really liked that one. For some reason, it drew me closer, beckoned me to open the book to the page where it was explained and elaborated upon. I really wanted to read about it.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you listening to me? Turn the page." I blinked and shook it off, flipping the page to the introduction at Sasuke's direction, narrowing my green eyes to read it aloud. There was no way the boys would be able to read the loopy script that was obviously a girl's handwriting.

"To all who read this: This is my own account of all the couples that I've heard of or like or hate. This is where I've chosen to put my thoughts down on paper and let the world see how I feel about these groups of people and how they feel about each other. In this journal, I shall praise, and bash all of the pairings I have listed here. Read at your own risk. Thank you." I recited, Sasuke and Naruto exchanging glances.

"What the heck?" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke snorting as he turned away.

"This is a total waste of time." I sighed, and kept reading.

The next few paragraphs which led to pages discussed Yuri and Yaoi, which Sasuke and Naruto either widened their eyes at or cringed at, as well as incest, the meaning of the word "smex", and finally, her plea to not take offense to anything that is written or said, which Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow at as Naruto blinked a few times. We were seriously in some deep water now.

"Well, do you guys still want to continue?" I asked, Naruto nodding without hesitation, the two of us turning to Sasuke, who was staring intently at the page.

"Sasuke, do you want me to flip the page?" I asked kindly, Sasuke looking up, and snorted again.

"Count me out. This sounds lame." I lifted my hands up under my chin, and blushed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I seriously don't see the point in reading about two boys getting together." I replied, silently regretting my response. _What the hell am I thinking? That sounds so interesting! _

"What the hell Sasuke? Did you not see the part about two girls? It's like Konohammeru's new sexy ninjutsu! Go on Sakura, turn the page!" Sasuke's eyes flickered.

"Alright, fine. Tch, I'm going to regret this, just like almost all of things I've done with you two." He answered, leaning his head toward the book, his chin resting on my shoulder, like Naruto's.

I peeled the leaf aside, opening the book to the first couple in the "Konoha" chapter, and widening my eyes at the first couple listed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at it with an annoyed expression, Naruto's face twisted in an astonished look, almost like he was too shocked to speak.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

"Maybe it's supposed to make people stop reading…?"

"Well like this isn't the biggest waste of our time."

"Why do you say that Sasuke?"

"Because look at the first thing that's written, loser."

"N-a-r-u-S-a-k-u."

"Not that, you moron!"

"Well then what are you talking about? I don't see anything-" Sasuke pointed with his finger at the piece of writing that had bored him to death.

"Oh."

"Why are you such an idiot?" I could feel the tension rising around me as the seconds passed, Inner Sakura cracking her knuckles angrily. _CHA! _

"How about we start reading now, okay? I want to know what this "NaruSaku" thing is." I suggested, laughing in an effort to distract the bristling boys on each of my sides. It worked.

"I'm not going to like this."

"Seriously Sasuke? Why do you have to be so negative about everything?"

"Shut up, loser."

"CHA! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" They fell silent. I pointed my index finger under the huge, swirly title called "NaruSaku".

"This chapter is dedicated the couple called NaruSaku, which consists of Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." I read aloud, my voice getting higher and higher in pitch as I continued reading. Naruto lifted up his hands and cheered.

"YAY! Sakura and I make the cutest couple ever!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you read the description first before you start annoying me, idiot." I widened my eyes in horror as Naruto snorted and looked down at the page, reading the three or four paragraphs introducing the reader to the couple called "NaruSaku".

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Naruto and I together? As a couple? What the hell was wrong with the world? There was no way in hell that I would ever go out with that stupid knucklehead. No way at all. Whoever wrote this had another thing coming. And that thing was my fist shoved in their cheek as I sent them flying over 1000 meters away from me along with Naruto.

Sasuke glared at the page out of what looked like annoyance to me, but who knew what the raven-haired boy was thinking. He wasn't exactly an open book. Naruto on the other hand was jumping and cheering around the room screaming about ramen and taking me somewhere with him after we were done reading the book that lay trembling in my shaking hands.

"Alright Sakura, turn the page, I'm ready for more!" Naruto ordered as he settled back down, shaking the entire couch with his excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes as I slowly flipped the page, unsure of whether I wanted to read its contents.

"Fine…Here you go…"


End file.
